


Sugarplum

by seekerluna



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O verse, Alpha Beta Omega, Alpha!McCree, Hanzo is pretty oblivious, M/M, McCree is pining like a fool, Omega! Hanzo, pointless porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekerluna/pseuds/seekerluna
Summary: "We won't be able to get your suppressant pills in time."In other words, the words Hanzo never wanted to hear.





	Sugarplum

Hanzo Shimada was not an easily impressed omega, or man in general. He prided himself on it, in fact, but Jesse McCree, an alpha of all things, somehow slipped past it all and managed to impress him.

In his weird, southern way that is.

He’d managed to charm his way into Hanzo’s life, sticking to him like an annoying thorn in his side for the past year since Hanzo joined Overwatch. He was constantly trying to include Hanzo in everything, from game night to bar crawls whenever they were in some shady place for a mission. It was honestly quite exhausting for the ex-Shimada heir. There were times that he wondered if Jesse had somehow managed to see past all his scent blockers and suppressants to find out his omega secret but then he rationalized that there was no way someone like Jesse McCree could do that. The only person in Overwatch who knew his secret was Angela, and she was sworn to secrecy as a doctor.

“We won’t be able to get your suppressant pills in time, I’m sorry, Hanzo.” Angela’s accented voice was not as soothing as it would have usually been as she delivered the news to him. Hanzo’s black ears fell flat against his hair while his tail lashed behind him angrily. Angela’s own white pair flickered, unfazed by Hanzo’s mood. “The shipment got held up and raided in Dorado, so they’re having to process a whole new one.”

“It is… fine.” Hanzo forced himself to say. It was not fine. He couldn’t be without his suppressants, and scent blockers could only do so much. And even then he hardly had any of that remaining.

“I can put you on medical leave until we get the shipments.” She was pursing her lips, trying to find a solution, ears pressed back. “I know this means a lot to you, and I wouldn’t want your safety jeopardized.”

“Do what you must.” He was not a fan of being sidelined, especially since they had an important mission coming up, but he also did not want to risk the team’s safety or his own by suddenly going into heat in the middle of it. He turned on heel and walked out before Angela could say another word, needing to go and meditate for a while or practice in the shooting range to blow off some steam; get all the practice in that he could before he was inevitably locked in his room or a heat room. “Pull up simulation 5,” He instructed Athena as he entered the shooting range. He took a breath as he nocked a scatter arrow, waiting for the simulation to start. At least in here, no one would bother him.

“Howdy.” 

Or so he could only hope.

“What do you want, you chatty fool?” Hanzo asked, never taking his eyes off the targets as he fired an arrow, watching as he struck several and missed two others. He huffed as he successively fired two more arrows, hitting one and missing the other, a surprise as he hardly missed in a training sim.

“Somethin’ on your mind?” McCree was far too close for comfort, Hanzo being able to feel his breath against the back of his head. He didn’t dare let it show though, simply reached back for another arrow and purposely elbowed the cowboy in the midsection as he drew his bow back. “Oof! A little warning would’ve been nice.”

“Then you should not have been standing behind me.” Hanzo replied, not at all sorry for his actions. It was the simpletons fault for standing behind him when McCree knew full well that he was doing a practice sim. “If you do not wish to be struck again, I advise you to move.” He was pleased when he heard McCree shuffling back and away though he did not seem to be leaving the room. Hanzo ignored him until he finished the sim, posting his lowest scores yet, even Athena seemed to be picking up on his off mood. She even cheekily suggested that he get some rest. 

“You’re a bit more prickly than normal, Hanzo.” Why could he simply not let it be? Why was he being especially annoying today? He watched as McCree’s brown ears twitched towards him, waiting for an answer as he tail swayed behind him. “Genji do somethin’?”

“My brother has nothing to do with my mood, McCree.” He relented and sighed, shoulders sagging just a bit as the full weight of his situation began to sink in. “I am… being benched for the next mission due to an unforeseen illness.” The perplexed look on McCree’s face would have been cute if Hanzo wasn’t in such a mood. 

“Ya don’t look sick.” Of course he would state the obvious. 

“I haven’t been eating properly and have developed anemia.” Was what Hanzo blurted out, hoping to get the alpha off his tail. “It will be some time before the condition improves.” McCree seemingly took the bait, nodding seriously and grimacing. 

“Wouldn’t do for you to pass out in the middle of the mission. Gotta eat more leafy green stuff, that’s good for anemic people I’ve heard.” The lopsided smile was almost endearing but Hanzo resolved himself to simply ignore it and push past the larger man to head out. He heard the spurs of McCree’s boots following him closely and let out a rough sound, growling almost. 

“I wish to be left alone.” Was snapped at the other. McCree held up his hands and backed off, ears going almost flat as Hanzo stalked away back to his room.

This was going to be a rough few weeks.

~x~x~x~

He’d made a nest.

Hanzo stared in horror at the mound of pillows and blankets dominating the left side of his room, his bed completely deconstructed in order to be used for the nest. The worst part of all was that he had not only his clothing in there, but McCree’s. He’d somehow gotten a hold of some of the alpha’s shirts while doing the laundry and had woven them into his nest, the scent warm and comforting. But coming out of the daze of nest building, he was almost disgusted with himself. He didn’t need McCree’s scent, he didn’t need an alpha, he could ride through this on his own without the help of one. He’d done it many times before, in fact, and there was no reason for it to change now.

Yet he couldn’t bring himself to tear it apart.

Instead, he crawled into it, nuzzling down as he grabbed a pillow to his chest and buried his face in it, breathing in the fresh scent. McCree’s own powerful scent wafted through, the scent of gunpowder and spice, filling his nose and stirring his loins. Hanzo squirmed a bit at that, frowning, trying to chase the feeling away before it consumed him. He hadn’t experienced anything close to arousal in years, having not allowed himself to succumb to that kind of pleasure during his quest.

It was of little use though as his omega brain began to wander, supplying images of himself being fucked into this very nest by McCree, filled by his cock and knot, mating him. His own cock jumped at the very images, his hole dripping slick and soaking through his pants easily as he squirmed and clenched, whimpering faintly.

“Damn…!” He shucked off his clothing quickly, shoving it into a corner to deal with later before he curled up in his nest, reaching back behind himself to slip a finger in, groaning at the intrusion. He hadn’t touched himself in an age or two, but the stretch simply wasn’t enough, he needed more. Biting into a pillow, he began to scissor himself open, muffling his moans in the fabric, breathing in through his nose to get a heavy dose of McCree’s scent. A needy moan fell from his lips as he struck his prostate, thighs quivering as he went, Hanzo could almost imagine himself getting fucked senseless by the bigger man, hear his voice next to his ear, his rough southern voice crooning at him to cum.  
And he did with a small shout, cursing himself not even a moment later as he painted the sheets with his seed and collapsed against the nest, spent at last. Disgusted with himself, Hanzo forced himself up on shaking legs, trudging to the bathroom to clean himself up and find some scent remover to get the smell of arousal and omega out of the air in his room. He was scowling heavily as he scrubbed himself raw, taking a few steadying breaths once he was out to calm down. His heat was getting closer, he could feel it. It wouldn’t be long before he was reduced to a blithering mess on the floor begging for the next best cock to fill him up.

He would not succumb though, would not allow himself to crawl to the nearest alpha and beg them to fill him up. His pride simply would not allow for that sort of thing to happen. 

“Hanzo, you in there? C’mon, we’re gonna have movie night and you should join instead of brooding in here.” Curse the cowboy and whatever hell hole he’d crawled out of!

“I am unwell, I wish to remain in here.” He grunted back.

“That’s a bunch of horseshit. You’ve been avoiding all of us, Hana’s mighty worried about ya.” Of course he would use Hana as leverage, he always did that when Hanzo was being avoidant of the team. She was the one person he simply couldn’t ignore for the life of him, she was just as attached to his side as McCree seemed to be. But then, the omega part of him still saw Hana as a child that needed protecting and he would guard her fiercely if need be. She also seemed to use that to her advantage, getting him out of his room with little pouts and sweet promises of leaving him alone if he joined her for a movie or two.

Dressing in a fresh pair of clothes, Hanzo let the door open and scowled at the smiling cowboy, huffing as he quickly shouldered past, not allowing McCree any time to look into the room. He missed the odd look on the others face as he passed by, ears pressed flat and tail straight out in annoyance, fluffed out even. Hana and Lucio both gave a little cheer as a greeting when they spotted Hanzo, immediately moving to let him take his perch on the new couch they’d procured specifically for gaming and movies. And of course McCree decided to sit on the other end of the small couch, stretched out and grinning as he took his hat off and placed it on the table in front of them.

Hanzo barely paid attention to the movie, some odd cartoon about mecha and lions and what not, too consumed in listening to his body and making sure he wasn’t putting out a scent that could catch McCree’s attention. He became increasingly aware of how hot he was becoming as time dragged on, tugging at his shirt and fanning himself subtly to try and cool off, his brain slowly fogging over the longer he sat there and breathed in the heady scent of McCree. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched the alpha, vaguely wondering if he could smell anything or if he was even paying attention.

“Ya look a lil hot under the collar there, sugar, something up?” The affectionate term went right to his hindbrain and he let out a soft sound before freezing up. No, this couldn’t be happening, it was too soon. Not here, not now!

“I am fine, do not concern yourself with me.” He huffed, shifting a little and clenching his ass to ensure no slick was able to come free and soak through his pants. Hanzo heard McCree inhale, the sound cutting off sharply as the alpha obviously got a whiff of the scent coming off of him.

“Hanzo…” The name came out rough, growled almost, catching everyone’s attention. Hanzo just barely missed the look between Hana and Lucio before he was up and bolting like a spooked rabbit from a predator. He wasn’t the only one, if McCree’s spurs jingling was anything to go by.

He ran through the watchpoint, using his superior speed to get the upper hand, though it was hampered by his oncoming heat, movements sloppy and causing him to trip up. It wasn’t long at all before he found himself nearing his quarters, relief washing over him, though it didn’t last long. McCree had taken a shortcut, somehow knowing Hanzo would head back there, and caught him off guard, pinning the smaller man against the door before they both tumbled inside in a mess of flailing limbs.

“You smell amazin’, sugar.” McCree’s face was pressed to his neck, openly scenting, breathing heavily to take in as much as possible as Hanzo squirmed and growled below him, lashing out as much as he could. “You’ve been an omega this whole time? God, no wonder I wanted ya the first time I laid eyes on your beautiful face.”

The compliments made him whine, slick gushing from his hole as he arched under McCree, his hindbrain preening at the words coming from the alpha.

“Not that you being an alpha woulda stopped me, I would have wanted you anyway.” Hanzo felt lips against the sensitive glands on his neck and moaned. “Look at you, so sweet and wanting to be filled. Bet you haven’t had a real heat in years, but don’t worry, I’ll treat ya good.”

“McCree… Jesse, stop!” Hanzo managed to get the words out, pushing at the alpha’s shoulders and pulling on one of his brown ears to get him to pay attention. “We cannot do this. I.. it is wrong.”

“Is it?” McCree’s drawl was mocking almost, eyes lidded as he looked down at Hanzo. “The way I see it, I’d be doing your ungrateful ass a favor and saving you from experiencing the worst heat in your whole damn life. Being on suppressants like I’m assuming you were, for as long as you probably were, means all that pent up stuff is gonna come hard and fast and you’ll probably be in heat for well over a week. And in a shit ton of pain to boot. Angela’d probably have ta put you into a coma or something so your body can do what it needs to without you going insane. Besides, I like you, I wanna help.”

Hanzo was honestly shocked. Perhaps the cowboy wasn’t quite as stupid as he’d first thought he was…  
“C’mon, lemme help you out. I’ll make it good for ya, I promise.” His tail was wagging behind him like an excited puppy and his grin showed off pointed teeth. 

“Once.” Hanzo gave him a firm look, “Just this once and we never speak of it again. And under no circumstances are you to mark me.”

“Aw, that's half the fun! But I promise not to bond with you, if that's what ya mean.” Hanzo nodding was all the confirmation McCree needed before he dove down and started to eagerly kiss along his neck and trail down his left shoulder to his tattoo, tracing it with steady finger tips for a moment.

It was a whirlwind after that, the two of them rough and frantic to get their clothes off and be pressed skin to skin, hands pulling and squeezing as they somehow stumbled up and to the nest. Hanzo was demanding as he rolled and shoved McCree, straddling his hips to grind down on his rather impressive dick, drooling almost at the thought of it being inside of him.

“Oh, darlin’, you’re gonna look so good riding my cock like that.” McCree growled out, flesh and metal hands gripping at Hanzo’s shapely hips, reaching around to palm at his ass and moan appreciatively. Hanzo impatiently lifted himself onto his knees, reached between them to grasp McCree’s cock and sank down on him, a moan erupting from both men at the feeling. Hanzo set rough pace, bouncing in McCree’s lap, riding him for all he was worth, moaning like a whore in a brothel as he went. “Fuck, ya feel so good, so wet and god you look amazing.” 

“Shut up, cowboy.” Hanzo snorted, leaning in to seal their lips together, a muffled moan coming up when the bigger male flipped them over, using his weight to pin Hanzo and pound into him. It wasn’t long at all before Hanzo felt McCree’s knot beginning to form, catching on the rim of his ass with every pull out, stretching him further with each thrust. He felt teeth at his neck again, growling out a soft warning as he buried a hand in Jesse’s hair and tugged, pulling him up into a kiss as the walls of his channel began to flutter. “Mc… Jesse, please, I’m going to cum.”  
“Then cum, I wanna hear ya moan.” Jesse nipped at one of his ears before ducking down, doubling his efforts, hips slapping lewdly against Hanzo’s ass and thighs, mouth busy against his chest and neck. 

Fight it as he might, the pleasure ripped through Hanzo like one of Jesse’s bullets, tearing a loud moan from the omega as he locked his legs around the alpha, holding him in place. He vaguely felt the vibration of Jesse’s moan against his neck, the sensation of being filled with seed making him shudder and mewl, gasping when he felt his knot locking them together. For a brief moment, he panicked, squirming weakly before laying lax, moaning and panting under the alpha who was placing soft, caring kisses all along his chest and face.

“Shh, I gotcha, I gotcha,” Jesse whispered, peppering Hanzo’s face and neck. “That the first time someone knotted ya?” Hanzo was reluctant and embarrassed as he nodded.

“Most of all my lovers have been beta’s or other omega’s.” Hanzo confessed, fingers tightening against Jesse’s shoulders. “I’ve never been with an alpha whilst in heat.”

“Well shit, I’m honored,” Jesse smiled, framing Hanzo’s face with his big hands. “If ya want, after my knot deflates, I’ll leave. If you want me to stay and help the rest of the time, all you have to do is ask. Otherwise I’ll leave and pretend this never happened. It’s all up to you, sugarplum.”

“The disgusting nicknames just make me want to kick you out.” Hanzo groused softly, though he huffed in thoughtfulness. This had not been an awful experience, in fact this was the clearest his head had felt in days. Perhaps Jesse McCree was useful after all. “You may stay, but at the end we will part ways and if you tell a single soul…”

“You’ll sick your dragons on me, I know.” Jesse grinned and planted a kiss on his cheek. “Now get some rest, it’ll be a bit before my knot deflates.”  
“You had better be up to the challenge of assisting me.”

“Oh honey, I always am.”


End file.
